


Chaos for the Fly

by forwantofanoxfordcomma



Series: Normal for the Spider [1]
Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn/Wildhorn & Bricusse & Cuden/Bricusse, The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Aftermath of Separation, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dr. Henry Jekyll has a Ph.D in Freaking Out, Dr. Henry Jekyll has issues, Dr. Robert Lanyon has no idea what is going on, Gen, Hyde has no self control, Jekyll and Hyde are Separate People, Short, Short One Shot, but only recently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwantofanoxfordcomma/pseuds/forwantofanoxfordcomma
Summary: There is something very wrong with this picture. Or, the one where Hyde has some tricks up his sleeve, Jekyll could really go for a drink (or two dozen), and Lanyon genuinely has no idea what is going on.
Relationships: Edward Hyde & Dr. Henry Jekyll & Dr. Robert Lanyon, Edward Hyde & Henry Jekyll
Series: Normal for the Spider [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Chaos for the Fly

There are only so many times in a man’s life wherein he accepts strangeness as normalcy. 

“Hello, Dr. Jekyll,” Hyde says, grinning his Cheshire grin. 

Henry Jekyll has accepted strangeness far too often to accept this. But there he is, Edward Hyde, shaking Robert Lanyon’s hand. 

“I cannot believe you were hiding this one away from me,” Lanyon says, smiling pleasantly at Henry. 

“Yes,” Hyde agrees loudly. “I’ve heard all about you, Dr. Lanyon, and I am shocked that we’ve not yet met. Jekyll, why haven’t you introduced us?” 

“No,” Henry says, shaking his head. _Yes_ , a saccharine voice murmurs fervently from somewhere deep in Henry’s psyche. 

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Hyde says, his grin widening cruelly. _I’m right here. Look at me!_ And God help him, Henry looks.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, and sitting in my documents for far too long.


End file.
